


Tree Rex

by Zuzanny



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: A kid's story, Gen, dinosaurs in trees, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny
Summary: There is a wild Tyrannosaurus-Rex living in the tree in my front yard.





	Tree Rex

23/12/2018

Tree Rex  
(In loving memory of Marcus)  
By Zuzanny

 

I have a wild Tyrannosaurus-Rex living in the tree in my front yard. The tree is very tall and bushy. Sometimes I can see it’s head sticking out the top to sunbathe. 

I don’t see it everyday, but it likes to dance in thunderstorms and leave footprints in the mud. 

My cat didn’t like it at first, but now they get along fine. They curl up together on hot days. The cat sits on it’s head. (You know how cats have staff not owners? Yeah, the cat’s the boss.). The neighbourhood dogs now cross the road to go past our yard.

I’m not really sure what it eats, but I have noticed a distinct lack of crows and pigeons. And my friends tell me that the annoying Peeping Tom also hasn’t bothered them for a while.

It leaves other evidence of it’s existence behind, which my next door neighbours complain about. I don’t mind the smell. And now I have award winning roses. (Why waste a resource?)

During the winter the tree is empty. I don’t know where it goes, but I miss it when it’s gone. I suppose since it’s a lizard that is supposed to be related to chickens, it likes to travel to warmer climates for a holiday? But come spring, it’s back. I like to celebrate by having tea parties under the tree with my cat on my lap and the Tyrannosaurus-Rex’s tail dangling over my shoulder. 

The local council Rangers don’t like me having a Tyrannosaurus-Rex in my yard without a licence. They say it’s against the rules. And it scares the dogs. And eats the cows. (I don’t know where it would get cows from since council won’t let us have cows in our yards. Or sheep. Or horses, or goats. Or lions, tigers and bears.).

I tried the tell the Ranger that i don’t own the Tyrannosaurus-Rex. It’s WILD. It’s not like it lives my my back yard. He didn’t believe me. I told him he’s welcome to try and remove it himself.

Last time I saw the Ranger, he was standing under the tree, looking up. I haven’t seen him for a while now. The Tyrannosaurus -Rex is still in the tree, so perhaps he changed his mind?

I wonder if he’s ever going to come back for his car?


End file.
